Meet your new partner
by kayleigh24
Summary: Harry has been working overtime to face his reality, making more and more mistakes along the way. So his boss does the only thing he can think of to keep him alive: give him a new partner. Harry/Draco.
1. work, work, work

**AN**: Thank you DerangedxandxSarcastic and Picolochick for giving such great reviews on one of my other stories, that I wanted to write another longer story. So here's a new one.

* * *

Harry apparated into the alley next to the building he had worked in for over 3 years now. The building he started working in right after the war. A lot had happened since the war, but to Harry it felt like time had stood still. With the obvious exception of a couple of things. He now had a job at the ministry as auror. They had offered him the job as head auror, but he refused it, he no longer wanted to enjoy perks just because he was famous. And then there was also the thing about Harry being married that was slightly different from what was the case before the war. He and Ginny had been married for a little over 2 years now. And Harry could honestly say, it was the best marriage he had ever been in.

As he walked down the alley he realized that he didn't went to work once with a feeling of dread, he actually liked his work. With a smile on his face he entered the building. From the outside you wouldn't say it was a division of the ministry of magic, but from the inside it was clear that there was magic going on inside those walls.

Harry had just placed one foot over the threshold when several people came running towards him. 'And so the day starts' he thought.

"Mister Potter, could you please look at these documents?" an even younger boy then himself asked him.

"Yeah sure." Harry said, taking over the documents from the boy's hands. Harry had no idea what to do with them as of yet, but he always figured that sooner or later he would either figure it out or ask someone what he was supposed to do. It always worked.

"Mister Potter…" another person asked.

"Mister Potter, could you…?" a third person added.

Then Harry saw the person who in times of great danger always knew how to rescue him; Hermione.

"I'm sorry, but I've got to you." Harry said quickly and speeded his way to Hermione. She had to laugh when she saw him coming.

"You know, you could just take the backdoor in." She said, still smiling.

"There's a backdoor?" Harry asked, in his mind already wondering where that backdoor might be.

"Yes, there are several ways into the building."

"There are?"

"Really sometimes..." Hermione said, and with that started to walk in the direction of her office. Harry followed her, intent on knowing where these alleged backdoors might be.

"You're not really helping, just point me in the direction of one of them." Harry asked her.

"I don't think you've got the time." She replied.

Harry looked behind him and realized that she might just be right about that. Behind him were now a total of 9 people, all wanting something of him.

"Give me the direction to it during lunch?" Harry asked. Receiving nothing but a nod and a "good luck" from Hermione.

He took a deep breath and turned around. "How can I help you?" He asked as politely as he possible could.

* * *

"Why does it always takes me an hour before arriving at my office?" Harry asked himself out loud, when he finally arrived at his office.

"I don't know, but I might send you off to the psychology ward if this talking to yourself is an everyday occurrence." A voice came from his office.

Harry looked around his office and saw his boss sitting behind his desk. "It is, and it's the only thing keeping me sane." Harry replied. He put down his briefcase and threw the pile of documents he had gotten from various co-workers on his desk. "Now to what do I owe this visit?" He asked the man still sitting in his chair.

"Nothing serious, just wanting to know if my information is wrong or if you really clocked in 80 hours this week." His boss asked him, now sitting up in his chair.

"For once your information is wrong, it's 85 hours. But since when is that a bad thing?"

"It's not, I wish we had more people like you." his boss replied.

"Then if you don't mind me asking you, what are you doing here?" Harry asked, wondering why his boss kept him of some very important work if he might say so, because he was doing too much of it.

"Because I'm afraid you might spend a bit too much time in here. As you know it could cause a lot of stress working here, and I don't want our best auror down, or stressed out. "

"If I feel stressed out, I promise you, I'll take a week vacation. But I'm not, although I am getting a bit stressed out from talking when I could be working." Harry replied.

"Very well, I'll leave you to it." His boss said, standing up from the chair he had sat in, and walking out of the door.

Harry waited a couple of seconds until he himself sat down behind his desk. He looked at the small clock standing on it, 09:28. And he still hadn't done a thing. He sighed and grabbed the first few documents of his desk, if he wanted to be home before midnight he needed to work fast now.

* * *

"Harry?" Harry looked up and saw Hermione standing in front of his office. When he had looked up she walked in his office.

"I'm going home." She said. Harry looked on his clock, only 20:01, no time for him to go home yet.

And as if she had read his mind. "How about you go home too?"

"I can't, I still have a lot of things to finish, I'm nowhere near done."

"Harry." Hermione said, stepping forwards to his desk. "I'm sure Ginny would love it if you came home early for at least one day."

Harry said nothing, he was sure of it that Hermione wouldn't understand. He hadn't told anyone yet, but things between him and Ginny were in a weird place right now. For a long time, at least 3 months, all she did was lie on the couch. When he came home she would ask him why he had been away all day. If his answer was that he had to work, she would just say that he had enough money and never had to work again in his life if he wanted to. And if he said nothing (which was the second option he had) she would just get mad.

After awhile, he just thought that it didn't matter whether he came home at 18:00 or 19:00. Needless to say 19:00 turned into 20:00 and 20:00 turned into, just later that evening. Then last week she wasn't there when he got home, when he got up in the morning she was lying beside him. The next day the same thing, she wasn't there when he got home but she was there in the morning. The only thing he had said to her in a week was "I'm off to work."

But all of this was something he would rather not tell Hermione, he was sure she was going to psychoanalyze him, and he was in no mood for that, having done that many times at Hogwarts, where she tricked him into doing so.

Hermione looked at the silent Harry sitting across from her. "If something's wrong, you know where I live don't you?" Hermione asked him.

"Yeah 'Mione, if something's wrong, and I would like to talk about it, you are definitely the person I'll come to talk. But nothing's wrong, I'm just going to work a bit more." He said to reassure her.

"Okay Harry. Goodnight." She said and walked away.

But before he could say goodnight back she had reentered his office. "You know, I was thinking, how about you come over for dinner this weekend. I'll cook something, and don't make that face, I really can cook now. And you and Ron can just discuss everything you possibly want because you would have all the time in the world for that when I'm cooking or cleaning up. Don't worry you don't have to do a thing. But wouldn't it be nice if we, the three of us would be together again?" Hermione finally stopped.

"You could have just told me I needed to come over for dinner this weekend." Harry said while smiling.

"I thought about it, but we're grownups now, it might be better if I ask you to do something rather than to tell you to do it."

"And if I'd said no?" Harry asked.

"Well, then of course I would have told you to do it." Hermione smiled, and then left for real this time.

* * *

Harry looked on his clock standing on his desk again, it pointed out to him that it was well after midnight, and that if he wanted to be fit for tomorrow, he better head out. So he locked everything up and walked out his office.

This was the time when he liked it here the best, everything was quite. But most of all, there weren't people coming up to him and asking him things every 7 seconds. In the evening and at night he could get the most things done, in the morning and afternoon he had more conversations with people he worked with then actually working.

After he had locked up the building he went back to the alley from which he always came and apparated back to his apartment, correction his and Ginny's apartment.

When he got back home there was no light in the house. He walked to their bedroom and saw that Ginny wasn't home yet. He wasn't expecting her to be back anytime soon. Sometimes she came home an hour before he had to get up to go to work.

He went into the bathroom and brushed his teeth. It was the only constant thing he ever did, all of the other things he might forget. Showering is something he did every other day, with the obvious exception of when he had been on a mission and gotten so dirty he burned the clothes he was wearing. Sometimes he went nights without sleeping, and his eating pattern was 'eat when you feel hungry and have time to eat' which wasn't so often. All in all, brushing his teeth was pretty much the only constant thing he did.

He took off his clothes and threw them over a chair standing in his, correction, their bedroom. He opened a closet and pulled out a pair of pajama bottoms. He threw back the covers and got under them.

He felt like he had only closed them for a couple of seconds when he heard rumbling in the living room. He looked at his alarm clock and saw that it was 5 o'clock already, in less than an hour he needed to get up again. With this he also realized that it was Ginny who was making the noise. And like he thought less than a couple of minutes Ginny entered the bedroom, without even taking her shoes of she fell down on the bed. All she said was: "Goodnight Harry." But it could have been his imagination.

* * *

**An**: Okay, that was chapter 1…hope you like it! If there are any grammar or spelling mistakes, I am very sorry!!! But it's just that when I finish a story I really want to post it right away, and with a beta-reader it just takes so much longer. So I'm very sorry for all of the stupid mistakes, that are in this story, other stories of mine, this chapter and future chapters…please forgive me?!


	2. you've had a bad day

_An: it took me a while, but I've been sick and family stuff…but here's the next chapter. Enjoy!  
_

* * *

Harry yawned and stretched, his arm knocking the alarm clock of the small table standing next to the bed. He looked around and saw that Ginny apparently had already gotten up, because he didn't see her in the bedroom, and couldn't hear her in the bathroom. He turned around one last time, trying to avoid the inevitable, which was getting up. It was a Sunday, so he could stay in bed a little longer than usual, but Harry wouldn't be Harry if he didn't try to make a productive day out of every day.

He thought about all the things he still needed to do that day and realized that he'd better get up and just do them than to wonder about it the rest of the time he's in bed. He slowly got up out of the bed, realizing it was a colder day than he had expected. He quickly walked to the bathroom and took a shower. When he was taking a shower he imagined all of the bad things that ever happened to him to just wash off him. Like most times when he tried this, it didn't quite work.

He had only been standing there for 5 minutes when he heard a familiar voice scream, Ginny. He knew that his shower was going to be a quick shower today. And he was right, before he could wash his hair Ginny stepped into the shower.

"Harry!" She said with a high pitched voice, which sounded more like a high pitched scream.

"Yes dear." Harry said sarcastically as he put his head around the shower curtain, looking at the woman in front of him.

"Are you trying to be funny?" Ginny said, and without waiting for a reaction from Harry she goes on. "Anyway, I don't have time for you being funny. I wanted, no wait, I need to go shopping today with Lauryn, I'm sure you remember her. Don't answer that. But as it turns out I have no money in my vault, now can you explain why that is? Don't answer that. I need money." Ginny concluded.

"How come you've got no money in your vault?" Harry calmly asked her.

"I don't know, all I know is that it's not there, and I need it." Ginny said, sounding more desperate every few seconds.

"Just take some out of my wallet, it's lying somewhere in the bedroom." Harry said. Ginny wanted to walk away again.

"Hey Gin." Harry said just before she stepped out of the bathroom. She turned around

"When you come back from shopping, we need to talk about you getting a job." Harry said, and in two rather big steps Ginny was back in front of Harry.

"Harry, we're doing fine, without me getting a job." She said, now sounding a lot nicer than before.

"If you're going to keep shopping like this, and keep spending money like this, I think it's only fair that you pay your part in it."

"And don't you think that house work is a job too?" Ginny asked.

"Yes I do, however you don't do house work!" Harry said now raising his voice a bit.

"I do too!" Ginny spat back.

"No, you got an house elf and told him what to do. There's a difference."

"Well we can't all be the savior of the wizard world." Ginny said and turned around, throwing the door when she stepped out.

Harry all of a suddenly didn't felt like taking a shower anymore. He washed his hair and got out of the shower. Walked back to their bedroom and put on some clothes. For a little while he thought about going to work, it was a Sunday, but the ministry was still open. And he could get a lot done on a Sunday, no one was there, no one to bother him.

But than he thought about all the work he still needed to do back home. He had promised Ginny to fix a couple of things that were broken and he could really work on some of his potions. But he no longer wanted to do these things, mainly because Ginny had asked him to do them, and doing something that Ginny wanted was the last thing on his mind right now.

Harry took of his clothes again, and stood there in his bedroom stark naked. 'Ginny isn't home, and it is my home.' He thought. For once he was going to take the day off. Do nothing but relax.

* * *

Three hours later Harry was lying on the couch, and had seen every program on the TV, read every book in the house and had absolutely nothing to do. The-boy-who-lived was bored. He sighed as he thought of what to do next. He knew that there was only one thing he could do that would make time go any faster, he needed to go to work.

He walked back to his closet and put on his work clothes. He appeared in the ally next to the building in which he worked almost everyday. He walked in and saw that about three other people were working today. Which meant that he could get a whole lot done, he smiled when he saw this and almost skipped to his office.

He sat down in his chair and looked around the office, definitely the best time to work, on a Sunday afternoon. The opened the file cabinet standing in the right corner of his office and pulled one out. He opened it and saw that it was no where near done.

* * *

Harry had been working for almost two hours when a familiar voice came closer to the work space he could call his own. And it didn't take long before Hermione appeared in the doorway of his office.

"Harry, can I talk to you for a second?" She asked, while already walking in.

"Sure, what's wrong? Not something with Ron I hop?" Harry said to her, sincerely concerned.

Hermione smiled at her friend. "No, not something with Ron. But there is something wrong with you…well your work to be exact." Hermione said.

"What do you mean there's something wrong with my work?"

Hermione held up a file that she had apparently been holding the entire time and handed it to him.

"What's this? I closed this one last week." Harry said.

"I know, but it's filled with mistakes. Harry this file is on the protection of the Park family. But you've somehow managed to make John Park the leading suspect."

"So, from what I could find he was the leading suspect, and that was when I closed the file because it was no longer a question of protection." Harry explained.

"Harry you have no evidence for that. You can't do that. This file is not closed, and John Park is not a leading suspect."

"Hermione, I don't tell you how to do your job now do I? And besides that, you have no right to tell me that my work is wrong, I stand above you."

"You're pulling rank on me?" Hermione more said instead of asked

"If I have to, I say he's the leading suspect, why can't you trust that it might just be that he is the one that makes the entire family want to seek protection?"

"Okay, why don't I think that? Well first off, because he's the one that asked for the protection, and they said who they want protection from, and we know that the person they named was likely to do horrible things that wizards might want protection from. Secondly, trust you that it might just be…don't you think that's a bit too far fetched? If you've got evidence than I'll be the first one to support your theory, but you have none!"

"I'm still saying he's the one."

"Harry, I demand of you to release that man from the holding cell."

"You can demand all you want to, but he stays put! Now if there's anything else you want to say to me please do so now, and if that's all you can show yourself out."

"Don't think that because you're my friend I'm not going to report you." Hermione said, still not raising her voice.

"Do whatever you like, now get out!" Harry said to her.

Hermione got up and walked out of Harry's office, walking back to her own office.

* * *

An other two hours later, Harry still hadn't done as much as he liked to. And he started to think that maybe today was wasted anyway, no matter what he did. Whether he tried to do nothing, or whether he was trying to work.

He looked on the clock standing on his desk and saw that it was about dinner time. He put the files back and put on his coat. He locked up his office and walked out, back to the ally to go home.

When Harry got back in the apartment he walked into a living room filled with Ginny's friends, all of them female, and all of them disappointed by their boyfriends and/or husbands. However Harry wasn't quick enough to realize this and walked in.

"Harry, so there you are." Ginny said to him, while standing up from the couch and walking a few passes towards him.

"I thought you wanted to talk after I was done shopping. Well I waited, but it took you three hours to get home."

"You couldn't be by yourself for three hours? So you invited all of these lovely young women." Harry said, realizing that he probably shouldn't have said that when there's a convention of angry women in the house, but it was already out so what else could he have done.

"If you wanted to talk to her, you should have been home when she got home." A woman Harry had never seen in his entire life who was sitting on the left side of the couch said.

"I have to agree, communication is the most important part of the relationship. You just ruined a important part of the relationship." A woman to her right said.

"Yeah well, that might be so, but I don't know you, so how about me and Ginny talk and you women just pick on some other unlucky fellow, okay?" Harry said and dragged Ginny by her arm into the kitchen, which was the room that was the closest to the living room.

"Hey, gentle!" Ginny shouted to him, strangely enough when he led go of her.

"I just had the worst day ever. And I realized something. Now I can tell that you want to say something. And I'm guessing it goes something like this: You think your day was bad, how about mine, and you always think of yourself and blablabla! So I already know what you want to say, so just shut up. As I was saying I had a bad day, and I'm tired of fighting. So as of now, you will get a job if you want to have money to spend, because I'm not giving just giving it to you anymore. You will not ambush me with a angry women support group in my living room. And you will not, and I repeat will not keep using that house elf for house work, the apartment isn't that big. We can do it together." Harry said, trying to find his breath when he was done.

"How dare you…" Ginny started.

"Gin, I'm tired, if you finish that sentence I'm never giving you money again." Harry said, feeling grateful when Ginny left it at that. But even though she might not finished her sentence, she gave him a angry look and left for the living room, where the angry women still lingered.

* * *

Harry looked in the mirror, it wasn't what he was used to seeing, he looked tired and beaten down. Life hadn't been to kind to him. He took of his clothes and got into bed, he was trying a new thing, sleeping naked.

He had been in bed for no longer than 5 minutes when Ginny entered the bedroom. It always took her a while before she was ready to go to bed. Women stuff Harry had always called it. Finally Ginny was ready for bed too. All she said was: "Goodnight Harry." But it was probably his imagination.

* * *

_An: Thanks to AmourXSexXetXYaoi for giving me inspiration to write this chapter, with her great smut scene fanfic!_


	3. it's partner time

**An**: next chapter coming up!

* * *

"Harry" The person named Harry turned around when he heard the familiar voice calling his name.

"Harry?" The sound coming closer.

"Harry!?" 'Too close' Harry thought and he looked up to see Ginny standing next to his bed.

"Harry, it's bad enough that I never see you anymore, but you're also impossible to wake up." Ginny said, sounding only slightly irritated, which was new for a change.

When Harry didn't respond, Ginny took it as a sign to move on. "Anyway, what I was trying to tell you, but I couldn't because somebody was still sleeping" she paused for the smallest moment "your boss, what's his name, left a message for you. Something like get your ass in the office now, or else you don't have a job anymore. We need to talk. But I can't be precise because it was an hour ago, but I was on my way to take a shower so needless to say I couldn't tell you before now."

Harry rubbed his eyes and accidently poked in his eye too. When he looked up Ginny had already left again and he sighed while he was climbing out of bed. 'Great an hour ago I needed to come in right away or I would lose my job' Harry thought. He put some clothes on and took one quick look in the mirror. He kept on being surprised by the person who stared back at him, it didn't look like him at all. Not bad in any way, no one could deny that the famous Harry Potter grew up to be a very handsome young man. But the image didn't resemble him at all.

He wanted to walk out of his house when he noticed that all of the plants in the living room had suddenly took a very sudden turn, they went from being very much alive to being very much dead. For the, well he stopped counting, time he sighed as he remembered that Ginny was supposed to keep everything in this house alive. That was the agreement they had made. Harry had had enough of trying to keep people and things alive. So the agreement was that Ginny would keep everything alive and Harry would clean everything up. Which was a pretty good agreement according to Harry. Especially considering that they only had plants and two people. That means some water for the plants and cooking every night for the people. And they were almost never home, so it came down to watering the plants.

Harry figured that he was already late, and that if his boss had been serious when he had said that he needed to come in now or lose his job, well he had already lost it. So he was in no hurry.

* * *

As soon as he walked into the hall that was the entrance of the building he worked in, Harry felt as if all the people were staring at him. Now of course he was used to it by now, but with the reason why he was at work today in his mind it seemed as if everyone was looking at him for different reasons. Quickly he shook that thought off him.

He walked up the stairs to his office and threw briefcase on his desk. He looked around his office and noticed that some of the files in his cabinet were removed. He also noticed that the plants in his office were looking down too. This time he threw some water that was standing on his desk from last Friday over the plants and some next to the plants too and walked out of the office.

He walked down the hall and took the first right, up the stairs and stood still in front of a giant door. He mumbled the password and it opened.

Harry stepped into the gigantic office where his boss worked. In the middle of the room stood a huge, colossal desk with an almost just as huge man behind it. In front of the desk there stood two chairs and the room was filled with forms of art made by wizards. Also meaning that the statues went where ever they liked to go, and always stood in different places.

Harry took the chair to the right of the desk and waited until his boss finally looked up from a file he had been staring at.

"Harry, glad you could find the time to come in."

"Yeah uh, I got the message late. Like really late. I came as soon as I could." Harry said, still wondering why he was called in there in the first place.

"I can see you want to know why you're here."

"That kind of will be nice sir." Harry said, now wondering how this man could have gotten such a high position.

"So I've been getting a lot of complaints about you lately. You seem to not do your job correctly anymore."

"Getting complaints from who?" Harry asked.

"About everybody in your department, and from some people in other departments too. But I felt like I needed to call you in here because I got a complaint from miss Granger. And I took her to be a friend of yours, so if she has a complaint it must be so."

"With all due respect, have you looked at the complaints, or did you just take Hermione her opinion and left it at that?" Harry asked, knowing that his boss always had an inappropriate crush on Hermione, but never found out how Hermione thought about it. It wasn't really necessary because she was engaged to Ron.

"Miss Grangers opinion was final, but it wasn't based on her opinion alone. But it did made me look into the other complaints, and I have to tell you that they all do have a point. You have made too many mistakes over the last couple of months. You have accused victims, let several cases go, and to sum it up you have made too many mistakes. Now if you were anybody else I probably would have fired you…"

"But what have you decided on account of that I'm the chosen one, I lived etc?" Harry asked, getting slightly annoyed. He felt like he was in Dumbledore's office again, and the old guy had plans for him, plans that Harry certainly wasn't going to like.

"I have decided that you are still a good auror, and probably the best that we have. But I can't let you go out in the field without somebody to hold you back. Somebody with the same authority that you have."

"So what, I get a partner to work with?" Harry asked.

"Yes, you get a partner to work with, but one that has the same authority as you."

"We have no one that has the same authority as I do. There's just you. Did you make yourself my new partner?" Harry asked.

"No, I hired somebody that didn't quite finish the training and gave him the same authority."

"Somebody that didn't finish the training? I don't have to drag his ass around all the time, and give him like these obvious clues and push him down when a curse is about to strike him now do I? Harry asked, disgusted by the idea of a partner that didn't even finish the training.

"No I assure you he can handle himself."

"Okay fine, I'll agree to having a partner, when I meet him and I think he's the right person for being my partner. Now who is it?" Harry asked, getting impatient.

"No, that isn't how this works. You either agree to having this partner or you'll resign here and now."

Harry said nothing for a while. He really wanted to tell his boss to shove it. But he needed this job, it was the only thing that was going good for him right now, it was the only thing he knew how to do. And it was the place he could runaway to if things got bad in his life. It was a way of escaping his life outside of work.

"Fine, I'll agree. But if I don't like this partner of mine, there's an option to switch to another one, or something like that?" Harry finally asked.

"Sure, you'll get this partner now, and if you decide that in a couple of weeks you can't work with him, we'll reassign someone else. But you've got to give it a try."

"Fine, now who is it?"

His boss smiled at him, something he had never done, and it was scary in a way.

"I'll send him over to your house later. You need to go home now, I'm not letting you work anymore without your partner. But don't worry, you'll like him."

Harry nodded and walked out of his boss his office. For some reason he wondered what the man was up too. In a way he was very much like Dumbledore. He always had some sort of plan for Harry and it was almost always something that Harry didn't like. But he also had a couple of good qualities from Dumbledore, well he had one good quality from Dumbledore, the man trusted Harry in what he did.

* * *

Harry was sitting at home, not so much alone, because Ginny was in the house too. Although he hardly noticed it. She was busy in the bathroom or something. She was always busy, and never noticed Harry. Unless she wanted something from him. Like money or sex. Although the latter was a activity that was rarely seen the last couple of months.

He was sitting on the couch, although you couldn't really call it sitting anymore, it was more like he hung on the couch. He was staring into the space were at a muggle's house the TV would stand. But Ginny was firmly against the TV, Harry had no idea why, but it did mean that a TV was not getting in the house. He let his thoughts wonder, and somehow it wondered into a land filled with TV's. He got up and decided that he was going to buy a TV, and that it was getting into the house whether she liked it or not. He was feeling rather rebellious.

* * *

He had walked into at least four muggle shops when he finally found the right TV for the right price. Because Harry didn't had that much muggle money. But he had found the TV he wanted, not to big but definitely not to small, you had to see the picture good enough, you can't watch a small screen.

Harry was walking home with a gigantic box in his hands. Because although the TV wasn't so very gigantic, somehow they always make the box seem and feel really big. He was walking into the building where his apartment was and opened the door and walked upstairs. He walked to the entrance of his apartment and saw a tall blond obviously wizard standing in front of his door. Something in him said that he should have recognized the wizard, but with the whole holding the box up, he just didn't.

He walked by the wizard, well more like shoved him out of the way, while shouting: "Big and heavy, make room." And opened the door. He walked in the living room and put the box holding the TV on the floor and offered his hand to the wizard standing behind him.

That's when he saw who it was; Draco Malfoy.

"Wow, you're offering your hand to me, almost tempted not to take it. But I'll rise above that." Draco said and shook the hand that Harry was still offering, while being shocked.

* * *

**An**: So Malfoy is back in Harry's life again…what will happen next ? :P Just remember reviews are always welcome, and make me post the new chapter sooner, it's not so nice to say but very much true! :P So please review!


End file.
